Demon
by TheCareBear
Summary: AU. "You are right and you have earned your anger. Although, I did expect for you-of all people-to understand. It brings me no joy to do this, but to save my people I must!" F!Lavellan x Solas. Oneshot.


**All to Bioware and EA**

 **A/N...**

 **Dragon age binge week for X-mas! Yay!**

 **Listen to My Demons by Starset**

 **Warning: Blood, kissing, tears, magic, and Solas.**

* * *

"Solas." The word stops the mage cold. A look of grief and disappointment briefly cross his face, before his mask falls again. Squaring his jaw, he turns around to face the woman who called his name. The Inquisitor. The Herald of Andraste. His Vhenan. He stands tall, locking his arms behind his back in an attempt to stop himself from reaching out. When the mark causes her to stumble and fall, crying out in pain, it takes all of his will not to rush towards her and hold her in his arms. Oh, may the Fade take this accursed heart of his!

Rather than rush to her side, Solas stands firm. Eventually, she rises and stumbles her way towards him, tripping and crashing into his chest. His arms-the damned things-move on their own accord and wrap around his love, steadying her and holding her close. The green of the mark casts harsh shadows on her face, intensifying the snarl. "Fen'Harel," she hisses.

Solas' eyes glow blue and the mark fades into nothingness. As his eyes return to his true color, he offers a small smile. "Well done. I was Solas first. Fen'Harel came later." His traitorous arms slide up her body and his smile widens as he feels her shudder against him. "It was an insult that I took as a badge of pride. The Dread Wolf gave hope to my friends and fear to my enemies. Much like Inquisitor, I suppose." His smile falters and he finds her silver eyes. "And now you know. What is the old Dalish curse? 'May the Dread Wolf take you'?"

The Inquisitor narrows her eyes and pushes back from Solas. She raises her hand and slaps him hard across the face. Solas closes his eyes letting the sting of the slap linger on his face. "Ma harel lasa!" She spits at him.

Solas turns his head to look at her angry face and his heart bucks at her harsh words. The mask falls and grief enters his eyes again. "Only by omission."

"Ma lasa banal'ghilana!" She fires back at him.

Sighing, he closes his eyes and shakes his head. "What would you have had me say?" He asks, opening his eyes and looking at her. His arms spread wide. "That _I_ was the great adversary in your people's mythology?"

The Inquisitor steps close to him, putting her lips inches from his own, her hands resting at her sides. "I would have had you _trust_ me!" She whispers this quietly, her voice cracking with emotion. Seeing tears in her eyes nearly breaks Solas' poor heart. Instinctively, he raises a hand to her cheek, cupping her soft flesh. She closes her eyes and leans into his touch as tears leak from her eyes.

"You are right and you have earned your anger." Resisting the urge to kiss her, Solas pulls back. The Inquisitor opens her eyes. "Although, I did expect for you-of all people-to understand. It brings me no joy to do this, but to save my people I must! This world must die."

The Inquisitor's' eyes go wide. "You're going to destroy the world?" Solas looks down, his guilt flaring up again. When he looks up, the Herald has a hard look. "Then I will have to stop you."

At this, Solas chuckles humorously. "You will try." After he says this, the mark on her hand flares up again and she screams in pain. Sighing again, Solas crouches before his love, watching her writhe. "The mark will eventually kill you. Drawing you here gave me the chance to save you . . . at least for now."

Gasping in pain, the Inquisitor moans, "Solas. Var lath vir suledin."

Reaching for her once more, Solas' eyes glow blue. The mark pain fades slightly as his lips claimed hers. "I wish it could, vhenan."

Solas closes his eyes and kisses his love. A hand moves up to her cheek and the other rests on his knee. So focused on her lips, that he never notices her hand reaching to her waist. She breaks the kiss and moves her lips to his ear. "Me too." Before he could question her, she pushes her knife into his stomach. He gasps and his eyes go wide. His body tenses and he struggles for breath, even as she twists the blade and pushes it upwards. Choking, he pushes her back and stumbles to his feet. Blood leaks from his wound and he places a hand over it in a feeble attempt to stop it.

Solas snarls. Now, he feels what she felt. The hurt. The betrayal. The anger in the pit of his stomach. The blinding pain. He feel all of this as his eyes glow brighter and flings an arm out towards the Inquisitor. The mark pain grows and she screams in pain. Her screams continue until her eyes roll to the back of her head and she passes out. The bleeding Dread Wolf pants quietly, his magic healing his wounded body. He pulls the knife from his body and tosses it to the side. "So be it, Vhenan." He whispers and turns his back on her. Tears leak from his eyes and he sniffs, letting his hurt pour out of him.

Sometime later, the Inquisitor awakens at Skyhold with her left arm missing. As her companions and advisors huddle around her, she cries for her lost love. Through her tears, she vows to save him and rescue her Solas from the demon Fen'Harel.


End file.
